She is,,,
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Rukia derramó lágrimas de alegría, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como lo que ya no era... se sentía humana. Colección de one-shots, 10 razones por las que Ichigo y Rukia no pueden estar juntos.
1. a GHOST

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

_26-OCT-09_

_01-ABR-10_

Capítulo I: a GHOST.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia derramó lágrimas, eran de alegría, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como lo que ya no era… se sentía humana.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ichigo… Ichigo… ¡ Ichigo !.<strong>

**~ ¡ Aaahhh, ya cállate !.**

El muchacho pelinaranja se sentó sobre su cama y revolvió su extravagante cabellera, ya totalmente fastidiado.

Alzó la mirada, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz tan exasperante. La halló en un rincón entre la oscuridad.

**~ Ya déjame dormir, enana.**

La susodicha sonrió ampliamente, saliendo de entre las sombras.

**~ Ay, Ichigo, ¡ qué delicado eres !.**

El Kurosaki alzó una ceja. ¿Delicado?, era decir poco, pero cualquiera en su lugar reaccionaría igual o peor.

**~ El que debería quejarse soy yo… cuando alquilé este departamento, ¡ nunca me dijeron que tenía fantasma incluido !.**

La pequeña mujer rió jovial, provocando que el muchacho torciese la boca un poco más.

Desde niño siempre vio fantasmas, así que cuando conoció a Rukia no hubo sorpresa por parte de él. Lo que el Kurosaki no podía creer, es la facilidad con que esa chiquilla lo sacaba de quicio.

Siempre le llevaba la contraria, siempre lo molestaba, como ahora, que no lo dejaba dormir.

La Kuchiki se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama, mirando fijamente al pelinaranja, quien se perdió en los hermosos ojos violetas de su "compañera de cuarto".

**~ La chica que vino hoy… es muy bonita.**

Ichigo no podía apartar la mirada de la pelinegra; su expresión relajada.

Se atrevió a sostener un mechón de cabello azabache, acariciándolo.

Recordaba. . . sus amigos habían ido esa tarde para hacer un trabajo escolar, Inoue fue también.

**~ Te veía de una forma… especial.**

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

**~ ¿En serio?. Nunca le he puesto mucha atención.**

La Kuchiki bajó la mirada, de pronto entristecida.

**~ Deberías pedirle que sea tu novia.**

**~ ¿Por qué haría una estupidez como esa?. Yo ya tengo a alguien.**

Rukia lo miró entonces a sabiendas que hablaba de ella.

El chico eliminó la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios a los de la linda chica, apenas rozando sus labios.

Para ambos fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que podían tocarse de esa manera, en especial el Kurosaki, quien a pesar de ver fantasmas nunca había podido tocarlos.

_"No sé porque con ella es diferente pero, maldita sea, estoy infinitamente agradecido de ello."_

Pensaba, aun mirando a la chica junto a él.

**~ ¡ Esto no puede ser !.**

Le soltó Rukia de pronto, desconcertándolo sobremanera.

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

La Kuchiki perdió el control entonces, alzando la voz sin importarle nada, de cualquier forma, solo el hombre frente a ella podía escucharla.

**~ Tú y yo… ¡ es imposible !. Tu estas vivo, yo estoy muerta, aunque puedas tocarme y yo pueda sentirte… nosotros, nunca…**

El Kurosaki la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando los oscuros cabellos de la mujercita.

**~ ¡ No me interesa !.**

**~ I-Ichigo !...**

**~ ¿Sabes?, hoy descubrí que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

**~ Ishida estuvo aquí y no mencionó nada acerca de tu presencia, no pudo sentirte y ese imbécil tiene la misma capacidad de ver fantasmas que yo.**

**~ Eso no significa nada.**

**~ No es así, soy el único que puede verte y sentirte… debemos estar juntos, yo quiero estar contigo y si para ello debo estar muerto, entonces, yo. . .**

**~ NO !, no… ¡ ni siquiera lo pienses !.**

Rukia se arrojó a los brazos del pelinaranja; lágrimas mojando sus tersas mejillas.

**~ Entonces no te quejes y vete acostumbrando, porque me tendrás que soportar mientras yo viva. Y cuando muera…**

La Kuchiki lo besó profundamente, decidida a no escuchar más sobre ese tema.

**~ Duerme.**

El chico sonrió para luego volver a acomodarse en la cama, ahora con la joven a su lado, velando su sueño, porque por más que ella quisiera, no podía dormir.

Así que solo deseaba estar también en los sueños del pelinaranja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>He aquí lo que vendría siendo mi segunda colección de one-shots… cada uno con una temática distinta. Podrán encontrarse con un one-shot, un drabble o un one-shot largo.<p>

Ahora, la temática de esta colección es mostrar a una Rukia que dista mucho de ser humana.

Diez razones por las que Ichigo y Rukia no pueden estar juntos (aunque yo adoro el ICHIRUKI ¬¬´).

En esta primera entrega, les traigo a una Rukia fantasma. Este cap fue el más fácil de desarrollar y quizá por ello el más corto (y en mi personal opinión, el mejor desarrollado), pues la historia de Bleach ayuda mucho a desarrollar este mundo alterno.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. a FAIRY

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo II: a FAIRY.

* * *

><p>Su vida era una mierda. . . punto.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki era un médico cirujano muy reconocido en su país, uno de los más jóvenes cabe decir. Pero a pesar de que estaba realizando uno de sus más grandes propósitos, había ocasiones en que realmente creía que su vida apestaba.

Quizás era el ajetreo, el estrés, la enorme responsabilidad, la presión y delicadeza que requería su trabajo o la desquiciada vida en una mega ciudad como lo es Tokyo.

El caso es que el Kurosaki se vio obligado a tomar unas largas y necesarias vacaciones. Ir a la playa fue su primera opción, pero dada la temporada, esta estaría atiborrada de gente y saldría igual o peor que quedarse en la ciudad.

**~ Y así fue como terminé aquí.**

Susurró el muchacho para sí mismo; caminaba por un lindo y tranquilo sendero rodeado de árboles.

La casa de campo fue una buena opción para escapar de la rutina, la civilización y todo el estrés que había venido cargando los últimos meses.

Su ceño permanente se relajó ligeramente conforme avanzaba por un estrecho camino que lo llevó a un riachuelo.

Comenzaba a ponerse el sol y a bajar la temperatura, por lo que decidió regresar a la cabaña, más un ligero destello a lo lejos lo hizo cambiar de idea. Esa curiosidad que creía extinta lo embargó de pronto y corrió en dirección de la tenue luz, más cada vez que se acercaba, el brillo se alejaba más y más, así que fue más sigiloso.

Cual cazador asechando a su presa, el pelinaranja se escabulló silenciosamente entre los árboles. Lo que vio un par de metros más adelante lo dejó boquiabierto.

Esos pequeños destellos. . . al principio llegó a creer que se trataba de luciérnagas. . . pero esto. . .

**~ ¡ ¿Hadas? !.**

El suave e incrédulo susurro que escapó de sus labios alertó a la pequeña criatura, quien giró a verlo, asustada y sorprendida. Entonces, Ichigo pudo admirarla mejor. Una pequeña mujer ni siquiera del tamaño de su mano, de hecho, bien podría ella estar atrapada entre estas; frágil, de cabellos negros como la misma noche y unas graciosas y delicadas alas culpables del brillo que la rodeaba.

**~ ¡ Imposible !.**

Susurró el Kurosaki, acercándose apenas un par de pasos, creyendo estar soñando, o quizás la tranquilidad le afectó más que el estrés y ahora estaba alucinando. Como fuera, quedó embelesado con la fantasía frente a él. Pero dio un paso más y la pequeña criatura se asustó, alejándose volando, creyendo que él la lastimaría.

**~ Ma-matte !.**

El muchacho corrió tras ella, pero al pasar unos arbustos, resbaló por un pequeño barranco que no vio, rodando unos cuantos metros, golpeándose la cabeza al final y quedando inconsciente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

Tardó en percibir el resplandor justo frente a sus ojos, cuando lo hizo, se percató que la diminuta y linda chica estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**~ ¡ Si que eres hermosa !.**

Susurró; una ligera sonrisa le adornó el rostro.

La pequeña no respondió, tan solo seguía allí, con la preocupación opacando su linda cara, aunque el tenue carmín le dio un toque realmente tierno.

**~ ¿Q-quién eres?.**

**~ N-no hables, ¡ estás herido !.**

**~ Dime.**

El pelinaranja terminó suplicando, sus ojos titilando, envueltos en un brillo que la pequeña mujer no pudo resistir.

**~ Ru, Rukia.**

El Kurosaki sonrió. Ese nombre sonaba hermoso.

Alzó la mirada, fijándose en las hojas de los árboles y como la luz del sol luchaba por filtrarse entre estas. Estaba muy relajado y poco a poco sintió como el dolor desaparecía.

**~ ¿Qué haces?.**

Preguntó, dándose cuenta que la mujercita lo tocaba sobre las heridas, transmitiéndole con sus pequeñas y tibias manos una especie de luz o energía.

**~ ¡ Baka !, ¿qué no ves?. . . te estoy curando.**

Ichigo sonrió. Esa pequeñita tenía un genio bastante difícil.

El pelinaranja sintió una paz y tranquilidad infinitos, y con una sonrisa sutil, cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

Rukia se acercó titubeante al rostro del muchacho. Si que era apuesto.

Dudosa acarició la mejilla, sus labios. Con su rostro coloreado en carmín, se atrevió a hacer lo impensable. . . algo totalmente prohibido para seres como ella. . . posó sus pequeños labios sobre el labio inferior del pelinaranja en un intento de beso.

Rukia se alejó ligeramente, sus ojos titilantes y su corazoncito latiendo alocado.

Voló lejos poco después, ya había rotó demasiados tabúes de su especie por culpa de ese humano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El Kurosaki miraba el paisaje más allá de la ventana de la cabaña de campo.

Cuando despertó aquella vez, la pequeñita ya no estaba.

Ichigo torció la boca, habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y él seguía esperando; quería volver a verla, pero en sus largas caminatas por el bosque, no había vuelto a encontrarse con ella.

Con el ceño más rígido de lo normal, el muchacho se alejó de la ventana, dispuesto a preparar sus cosas y regresar a Tokyo.

_"Ya he esperado demasiado. . . no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con fantasías."_

Pensaba, comenzando a creer que todo aquello no fueron más que alucinaciones o locos sueños que lo confundieron.

Subió a su camioneta. No se movió por unos instantes, como esperando lo imposible. Se llevó una mano a los labios tocándolos. Últimamente tenía esa costumbre. Dobló las cejas frustrado.

**~ Maldición !.**

Susurró y echó a andar la maquina.

Y dejando ese pacifico lugar, sin la más mínima intención de volver. No podía seguir soñando con una criatura irreal. . . por muy hermosa que fuera.

Ichigo nunca se percató que esa mujercita lo miraba desde el tejado de la cabaña. Sus hermosos ojos violetas opacados por la tristeza.

Tenía el presentimiento que jamás volvería a ver a ese humano que hacia latir su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>La idea de una Rukia tan pequeña y de fantasía, fue producto de ver el manga piloto de Bleach, en el que la Kuchiki se hace pequeñita al darle sus poderes a Ichigo.<p>

Para este cap, se me vino a la mente una imagen al más puro estilo "campanita" (tinkerbell), aunque nunca he visto sus películas y no me llama la atención en lo más mínimo.

El asunto cambia cuando hay ichiruki de por medio ^0^ .

Cabe mencionar que de la presente colección de historias, esta es la que menos me gustó ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Mei Fanel**  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. a FAIRY ,,2,,

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo III: a FAIRY (2).

* * *

><p>El guerrero se arrodilló frente a la princesa, esperando a recibir las nuevas órdenes.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki era guerrero de un pequeño reino llamado Karakura, un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso para vivir, al menos hasta que los ataques de hollows se incrementaron.

**~ Kurosaki-kun.**

**~ Si, hime-sama.**

**~ Es tu deber el proteger la frontera norte del reino, al ser el guerrero más fuerte de Karakura y siendo ese el lugar donde más ataques de hollows se han suscitado.**

**~ Muy bien… con su permiso, mañana mismo partiré al campo de batalla.**

Tras estas palabras, el joven de cabellos naranjas se irguió y le dio la espalda a la jovencita de largos cabellos y generoso busto, nada menos que la princesa de aquel reino.

**~ Kurosaki-kun… **-El se giró al escucharla.-** ~ Cui-cuídate mucho !.**

**~ No se preocupe hime-sama, cumpliré con la misión.**

Y sin más, el muchacho se retiró del lugar, dispuesto a preparar todo para partir temprano en la mañana.

**.**

**.**

**~ Así que… la frontera norte.**

El chico frunció el ceño al ver como una hermosa y diminuta chica salía de su escondite, nada menos que la capa que él portaba.

**~ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nos te escondas?.**

La chica ignoró las palabras, así como el aparente y repentino enojo de su compañero, volando en torno a él hasta posarse sobre el hombro derecho del guerreo.

Rukia era una de las pocas hadas que quedaban después de que el año pasado los hollows arrasaran con la frontera sur que era donde ellas habitaban. Solo aquellas que no se encontraban allí durante el ataque sobrevivieron, como Rukia, quien había conocido al Kurosaki hacia un par de años y desde entonces no se volvió a separar de él.

El pelinaranja reinició su camino hacia sus aposentos. Debía dejar todo en orden y así descansar para estar listo para la batalla.

**~ La princesa es muy linda.** -Dijo de pronto la pequeña pelinegra, mientras Ichigo abría y cerraba tras de sí la puerta de su habitación sin prestar atención a la mujercita en su hombro.- **~ Y se preocupa mucho por ti.**

El Kurosaki no dijo nada, en cambio comenzó a despojarse de sus ropajes, por lo que Rukia tuvo que dejar su hombro, volando hasta el borde de la ventana, donde la hermosa luna dejaba un poco de su luz.

**~ ¡ Ella te ama !.**

**~ ¿A dónde quieres llegar, enana?.**

Ichigo por fin respondía a los que, al menos para él, eran absurdos comentarios del hada.

Conservando tan solo los pantalones, el muchacho se acercó a su compañera, mostrando su perfecto y musculoso tórax desnudo. Ichigo se sentó al borde de la ventana junto a Rukia, cuyas mejillas de pronto se matizaron rojas.

**~ ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en la princesa?.**

La mujer giró el rostro, incapaz de mantener la mirada en los amielados ojos del pelinaranja.

**~ ¿No quieres responder?, pues tengo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué te esconces cuando debo presentarme ante ella?, sabes muy bien que puedes estar a mi lado, somos compañeros, no necesitas ocultarte…**

Pero la pequeña no respondió, así que el Kurosaki insistió.

**~ ¿Rukia?.**

Más ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir, era demasiado para ella, así que sus pies se despegaron del borde de la ventana, dispuesta a volar y escapar de allí.

**~ Ah, no, ¡ no te irás !.**

Ichigo le impidió la huida con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, atrapándola entre sus manos.

**~ I-Idiota, ¡ eso duele !.**

Le decía ella, adolorida y recostada sobre las toscas manos del guerrero.

**~ ¿Ahora me dirás por qué insistes tanto en hablar de la princesa?, ¿por qué te escondes?, ¿por qué actúas tan raro últimamente?, ¿qué?...**

**~ ¡ YA BASTA !.**

Le gritó la pelinegra, sus ojitos titilantes por la presión, pero sobre todo por la pena que la embargaba.

Simplemente Rukia se había resignado a la realidad. Ella amaba a ese hombre, pero no podía haber nada entre ellos, eran tantas las razones: pertenecían a razas totalmente distintas, él un humano, ella un espíritu del bosque. Y del tamaño ni hablar. . .

Quería besarlo, quería aferrarlo entre sus brazos. . . quería pertenecerle. . .

¿Cómo iba a soportar las ansias, la necesidad?. Pero sobretodo, ¿cómo iba a soportar la frustración de no poder hacerlo?... ¿Cómo?.

**~ ¿Rukia?.**

Pero Ichigo seguía esperando una respuesta.

La pequeña chica no pudo contenerse más, no cuando los ojos miel del muchacho la miraban con intensidad.

Algunas lágrimas impertinentes se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas. El pelinaranja acercó el rostro, posando los labios sobre el negro cabello de la chica.

**~ Enana… ya hablamos de esto.**

Le decía mientras la Kuchiki se limpiaba las lágrimas aunque no pudo borrar el rojo de su cara.

**~ P-pero… tú podrías tener un buen futuro con ella, quien es hermosa y te quiere… además, serías el rey.**

El chico sonrió. Ser rey nunca fue su propósito o su inspiración, él era un gurrero, su vida era la batalla, blandir su Zangetsu y proteger a quienes quería.

El quería a su pueblo, a su familia y por sobre todos ellos. . . a la enana que yacía en sus manos.

**~ No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi, pequeña… ¿ya olvidaste lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi?.**

Ella sonrió al recordar. Ese bastardo le había dicho que ella era una criatura tan frágil, débil e inútil, que por todas esas razones él no podía dejarla sola, que la cuidaría y la protegería eternamente. Por supuesto, Rukia lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó pegado al suelo… ¿Quién era el débil e inútil ahora, ah?.

La pelinegra voló hasta quedar justo frente al guerrero. No pudo resistirse a posar sus diminutos labios sobre el labio inferior del pelinaranja, quien se estremeció ante el sutil contacto.

¡ Dios !... ¡ cómo amaba a esa enana !. ¡ Qué importaba que fuesen tan distintos !, mientras ella estuviese a su lado, lo demás no importaba.

Pero Rukia no pensaba de la misma forma y consideraba muy seriamente en pedirle a Aizen, el hechicero oscuro más poderoso y exiliado del reino, que la transformase en humana. Lo único que la detenía era que perdería todos sus poderes; no podría pelear al lado del Kurosaki, ni protegerlo o curar sus heridas con hechizos de kidou.

_"Pero por estar con él… yo…"_

Rukia se acurrucó contra la cálida mejilla izquierda del pelinaranja.

Cerró los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Para este cap, me inspire en Lantis y Primera (Latis y Primavera) de MKR (las Guerreras Mágicas).<p>

Esta segunda versión de una Rukia de fantasía, surgió porque quedé muy inconforme con el cap anterior, así que tuve que plantear una trama totalmente distinta y ahora sí, me gustó mucho.

Si notaron los pequeños detalles este cap tiene sutiles características de otros animes, como Slayers, MKR (por supuesto) y hasta InuYasha.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
><strong>Chik-yinyang<strong>  
><strong>Death God Raven<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

En algunos caps Ichigo y Rukia quedarán más o menos juntos.

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada.<p>

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. an ANGEL

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo IV: an ANGEL.

**. LEMON .**

* * *

><p>Un amplia sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo mientras veía a su novia ir de aquí para allá en el centro comercial, preguntando qué era esto, qué era aquello, como una pequeña niña llena de curiosidad, así era Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

El pelinaranja debía admitir que al principio esa extraña personalidad de la chica lo sacaba de quicio.

_"Aun ahora hay veces en que me desespera."_

Pensaba el muchacho, más también aceptaba que era esa inocencia tan marcada e inusual en ella lo que lo hizo enamorarse de ella.

**~ Ichigo, allá, allá.**

La pequeña chica sujetó el brazo del pelinaranja, halándolo para ir donde uno de los establecimientos.

Entraron a una tienda de mascotas. Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron embargados de ternura, en especial al ver las jaulas de los conejos.

**~ Ahh, ¿no son lindos?.**

El Kurosaki torció la boca. ¿Qué tenían de lindas esas cosas?. Pero la expresión suplicante de su compañera lo desarmó totalmente.

**~ ¿Q-quieres uno?.**

**~ Si !.**

Rukia se arrojó a sus brazos, para luego besarlo intensamente.

**~ Pero uno pequeño.**

Fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo decir después de quedar medio atontado debido a la reacción de la joven.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El esponjoso animalito daba pequeños saltos por la habitación, hasta pasar por la puerta entreabierta y vagar por los pasillos del apartamento del Kurosaki, quien por cierto estaba bastante ocupado devorando a besos a la mujercita entre sus brazos.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la besó, ella se asustó ligeramente, preguntando qué había hecho y por qué, así como el por qué sentía esas cosquillas en el estomago.

Rukia era demasiado inocente para su edad e Ichigo no sabía nada de ella. Un día, tan solo la encontró inconsciente frente al edificio donde vivía, él no dudó en ayudarla y desde entonces la chica vivía con él.

Las manos del pelinaranja se colaron bajo la blusa de la joven, haciéndola estremecer por el contacto, más cuando el Kurosaki palpó el pequeño seno izquierdo por encima del sostén...

**~ Ahh, I-Ichigo… ¡ ¿qué haces? !.**

**~ Tranquila… yo nunca, jamás te haría daño.**

**~ E-es que yo…**

El pelinaranja posó sus labios sobre los de ella, regalándole un pequeño beso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mujercita.

**~ ¿No quieres?... ¿no te gusta?.**

**~ No sé… yo… me siento muy extraña.**

Él sonrió con ternura al escucharla.

**~ Solo déjate llevar.**

Y tras dichas palabras, Ichigo ya no pudo detenerse. Despojó a la chica poco a poco y con total delicadeza de todas las ropas que por ahora no eran necesarias, luego se deshizo de las suyas.

Al contemplarla en su total y natural desnudez, Ichigo no supo más que susurrar lo hermosa y perfecta que era, mientras Rukia se sonrojaba, sin comprender por qué, al ver el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, tan distinto al de ella, pero atrayente.

Rukia tampoco entendía el repentino calor o por qué anhelaba el toque del pelinaranja y sentir la piel de este sobre la suya.

Las manos del pelinaranja la encendieron; la tocaba y acariciaba en lugares que ella jamás imaginó y sus labios la recorrían con vehemencia. Pronto, la Kuchiki descubrió que necesitaba los besos y caricias del muchacho y que no podía ni quería detenerlo.

**~ I-Ichigo!...** -La pelinegra chilló al sentir como un parte de su novio se clavaba en ella.- **~ ittai !.**

La joven se quejó entre sorprendida y dolorida mientras el muchacho detenía su acto de entrega y amor.

**~ Gomen !... ¡ perdóname !, lo siento, lo siento !.**

El Kurosaki le susurraba al oído, sintiéndose como basura al saberse el culpable del dolor de la pequeña mujer. Más luego el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando en cambio una intensa y cálida sensación de gozo para la chica.

La Kuchiki se sorprendió a si misma correspondiendo los besos y caricias de su compañero, así como él y venir de sus caderas.

**~ Ah… Ichigo, ¿q, qué es esto que siento?... yo… no lo entiendo.**

**~ ¿Te gusta?.**

**~ Si… ¡ mucho !.**

El Kurosaki sonrió ante la sincera e inocente confesión de su chica, por lo que, entusiasmado, se movió más fuerte y rápido, intensificando las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Rukia se aferró a la figura de su compañero, gimiendo con desesperación.

**~ I-Ichi… no quiero que esto termine… yo… así… siempre contigo !... ahhh !...**

La mujer finalmente se arqueó al sentir como el cosquilleo en su vientre se intensificaba y se expandía por todo su frágil cuerpo y lo hacía temblar en una sensación tan fuerte que la dejó atontada entre los brazos del pelinaranja, quien apretó los dientes ante su propio y avasallador gozo.

El Kurosaki apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su espina del cuerpo de su novia y venirse en las sábanas de su cama. Se abrazó a Rukia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llenándola de besos y secando las lágrimas que no cesaban.

**~ ¿Por qué lloras?.**

Ichigo se sintió idiota al preguntar. Era obvio que la había lastimado.

**~ ¡ Estoy feliz !.**

El muchacho no pudo guardar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Las palabras de su novia no solo lo reconfortaban, también lo hacían muy, muy feliz.

**~ ¡ Te amo, pequeña !.**

La pelinegra sonrió, abrazando y besando a su novio; su corazón latiéndole alocado… Estaba feliz… como nunca en su larga existencia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un par de días después, la escena era radical.

Rukia lloraba al ver a su novio tirado en el piso, adolorido por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

**~ ¡ Ichigo !.**

La Kuchiki trató de llegar hasta él para ayudarlo, más la voz del que lastimara al muchacho la detuvo.

**~ ¡ No lo hagas !, sabes que el simple hecho de tocarlo está prohibido… es un grave pecado.**

**~ Byakuya nii-sama.**

El pelinaranja se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica.

¿Ese hombre tan frio y fuerte era el hermano de la pelinegra?.

**~ ¡ Vámonos !.**

**~ N-no te la lleves !.**

El Kurosaki se arrodilló, tratando inútilmente de detener a ese hombre.

El pelilargo se giró hacia el Kurosaki, dispuesto a acabarlo, más su hermana se interpuso entre ellos.

**~ ¡ No le hagas daño !, yo… hermano, yo… haré lo que quieras, iré contigo. Pero por favor… no lo lastimes.**

Fueron las palabras de la joven de ojos violeta, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

**~ ¿Por qué lo proteges?.**

**~ ¡ Porque yo lo amo !.**

¿Amor?. Byakuya torció la boca.

**~ Escucha, Rukia… escapaste del cielo y por ese simple hecho puedes ser degradada de serafín a una simple _trono._ Y no solo eso, te involucraste con este mortal; tu pecado al unir tu cuerpo santo con el de este humano te ha llenado de pecado… Podrías ser un ángel caído, ¿no lo ves?.**

La chica solo bajó la cabeza. Nada de eso le importaba, solo que Ichigo estuviese bien.

**~ Aceptaré mi castigo.**

**~ Bien.**

Ambos hermanos dieron media vuelta y una puerta apareció frente a ellos.

**~ No, no… Rukia… ¡ no te vayas !.**

La mujer se giró donde el pelinaranja, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ponerse de pie e impedir que la chica que tanto amaba se fuese.

**~ Gomen ne, Ichigo... los ángeles y los humanos no pueden estar juntos, así está escrito. Yo lo sabía y aun así no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.**

Le decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero una pequeña y linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El Kurosaki la miraba sorprendido mientras ella cruzaba la puerta y esta se desvanecía ante sus incrédulos ojos.

Ichigo golpeó el piso con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

**~ Por eso eras tan inocente y curiosa, por eso nunca me hablabas de tu pasado… ¡ Rukia tonta !... yo tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ti.**

Decía el pelinaranja; agua salada resbalando por sus mejillas.

Como sea, por muy prohibido que su amor estuviese, aun cuando fuese un pecado, no se arrepentían de lo que hubo entre los dos. Lo volverían a hacer si pudiesen aun sabiendo que no debían.

Y mientras Ichigo sentía como su mundo se desmoronaba, pensaba en que era inevitable enamorarse de Rukia. ¿Cómo no amarla?, ¿cómo no adorarla?... si ella era una mujer tan dulce y pura… ella es un ángel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora.<p>

Aqui les dejo un cap un poco más largo, al menos en comparación con los anteriores.

Para este cap me inspiré un poco en "Angel Sanctuary" y un poco en "City of Angels" (un ángel enamorado).

Aunque no se me ocurrió otra forma para entrar o salir de ambos mundos, que la puerta que usan los shinigami ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Etterna Fanel  
>Pureheart01<br>Lovetamaki1  
>Katsumi Kurosawa<br>Maeda Ai**

En algunos caps Ichigo y Rukia quedarán más o menos juntos.

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada,<br>un ángel.

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. a VAMPIRE

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo V: a VAMPIRE.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ¡ Me gustas !.<strong>

**~ Por favor no lo hagas, yo… no soy una buena persona, no soy… lo que crees.**

**~ ¿Q-qué quieres decir?.**

**~ Será mejor que no nos hablemos más.**

Con esas palabras, la Kuchiki dio por terminada aquella conversación. . .

Y ahora que veía esto, Ichigo comenzaba a comprender el verdadero significado de lo que la chica le dijese, pues ante él, Rukia había bebido todo el contenido de un tubo de sangre.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, estaba muy débil, razón por la cual se desmayó en medio de la clase. El pelinaranja la llevó en brazos a la enfermería y se quedó a cuidarla, salió un momento, tan solo un instante, para cuando regresó, la pelinegra ya había despertado.

Y entre nerviosa, indecisa y asustada, sujetaba entre sus manos un tubo con una muestra de sangre.

El Kurosaki quedó atónito al ver como la chica se bebía desesperada el contenido.

**~ ¡ Ru-Rukia !.**

Ella se asustó al escuchar su nombre y soltó el recipiente, que terminó roto en el suelo. Los ojos antes violetas se tornaron descoloridos al verse descubierta.

**~ I-Ichigo, ¿qué?…**

El muchacho, tanto o más sorprendido que la joven, se acercó lenta y cautelosamente, sus ojos se pasaron de la linda joven a los vidrios restantes de la muestra; dos o tres gotas restantes del rojo liquido manchando la etiqueta con la leyenda: Ishida.

El enojo llegó a él. ¿Por qué de todas las muestras de sangre, ella tenía que beber precisamente esa?.

**~ ¿Rukia?. . .**

**~ Ichigo, yo…**

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por los lindos ojos de la pelinegra.

Su secreto más preciado, el que nadie debía nunca saber, había sido descubierto porque ella fue presa de un momento de debilidad y no pudo vencer la tentación.

La Kuchiki se abrazó a sí misma. Lo había arruinado, ahora no podría seguir esa vida por la que tanto se esforzó en formar parte.

**~ Tranquila… no pasa nada.**

**~ Es que, yo… gomen nasai… gomen nasai…**

**~ Tonta.**

El pelinaranja se sentó al borde de la cama, abrazando a la nerviosa chica.

Había tantas emociones que lo carcomían. Sorpresa, confusión y celos. No quería que ella volviese a beber la sangre de ninguna otra persona que no fuera la de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ Así que… eres un vampiro.**

**~ Vampiresa.**

El pelinaranja ignoró la corrección de su amiga y se dedicó a mirar el azulado cielo del medio día.

En pleno descanso, los jóvenes estaban en la azotea de la escuela. Rukia se estaba arrepintiendo de su promesa de responder todas las preguntas del Kurosaki, pues estas parecían no tener fin.

**~ Yo pensé que los vampiros no eran más que fantasías… oye… ¿no se supone que no puedes estar bajo la luz del sol?.**

La mujer sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero.

Ahh, uno de tantos mitos, el sol, el ajo; que ni se le ocurriese preguntar si ella podía convertirse en murciélago, porque si se atrevía, lo golpearía, sí señor. Además, podía ingerir absolutamente cualquier clase de comida, aunque la sangre era indispensable en su dieta.

**~ Y para que lo sepas, yo soy católica, así que ni se te ocurra hacerme bromas con crucifijos y todas esas cosas.**

**~ Ja, ja… eso sería estúpido, aunque…**

La chica impactó su pequeño puño en el brazo del pelinaranja, ligeramente molesta con el comentario, pero aun así tenía una sutil y linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Por eso le gustaba estar con Ichigo, porque él la trataba como a una chica como cualquier otra, aun a pesar de que el chico sabía que en realidad ella estaba muy lejos de serlo.

**~ ¿Desde cuándo?.**

Las risas se terminaron en ese momento. El tema se había tornado serio.

**~ Desde que nací. Mis padres lo eran, digamos que lo llevo en los genes. Pero…**

**~ Pero…**

**~ Una persona común puede volverse como yo si le doy a beber mi sangre.**

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿no era al revés?…**

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ese hombre tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que era un vampiro y todo lo que esto significaba.

**~ Incluso puedo beber la sangre de alguien sin dañarlo. Claro, siempre y cuando no beba de más.**

**~ Rukia, tu…**

El muchacho la miró fijamente.

Aquel día, ella se había desmallado porque estaba débil. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría resistido a beber sangre?.

Ichigo dobló las cejas entre enojado y decidido. No quería que ella volviese a sufrir de esa manera, así como tampoco quería que ella bebiese la sangre de nadie más, ni siquiera de un tubo de vidrio. Y con esta idea impulsándolo, hizo la propuesta más importante. . . para ambos.

**~ Yo seré… yo seré tu donador !, tu alimento !... como quieras llamarle.**

Los ojos de la chica se contrajeron y se destiñeron por la sorpresa. Esas palabras. . . traían consigo un significado tan grande e importante.

**~ I-Ichigo, tu…**

**~ ¿Qué dices?.**

Preguntó él, entrelazando sus manos con las de la Kuchiki, quien sonrió; un sutil carmín adornando su lindo rostro.

**~ A eso se le llama guardián.**

**~ Entonces… seré tu guardián.**

El Kurosaki se acercó a ella, probando sus pequeños labios, embriagándose con su dulzura y pureza a pesar de ser quien ella era.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde que cerraron ese "pacto" entre ellos, Rukia bebía un poco de la sangre del pelinaranja todos los días. Por lo general al final de las clases.

Siempre se reunían en la azotea. Eran increíbles las sensaciones que esto provocaba en ella; el sabor era delicioso.

Era la primera vez en su larga vida que bebía sangre fresca. En esos breves instantes, él la tomaba entre sus brazos y ella acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro para luego morder sutilmente y degustar el dulce y adictivo sabor de su sangre. Y al terminar, la pelinegra lamia tiernamente el cuello de su compañero, como curando cualquier daño que le hubiese hecho, y luego besarse con tranquila pasión.

Fueron dos meses maravillosos para ambos, más aun para la Kuchiki que por su naturaleza, nunca fue verdaderamente libre y feliz.

No importaba que ella fuese casi ciento cincuenta años mayor que ese chico; estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y lo estaría por siempre.

Lamentablemente su sueño rosa se desvaneció una vez que su hermano se enteró de su relación con el muchacho de cabello naranja.

Bajo el pretexto de que una Kuchiki no debía relacionarse con cualquier pobre diablo mortal, Byakuya terminó separando a los jóvenes, enviando a Rukia a Inglaterra. Lo cierto es que él no quería que su hermana se convirtiese en una vampiresa de verdad. Si bebía sangre fresca y obtenía un guardián, Rukia jamás sería la humana que ella soñaba.

Todo era por Rukia, por su sueño y por protegerla.

Lo que el Kuchiki no sabía, es que su linda hermana ya había traspasado esa línea, pues hacia un par de semanas, la pelinegra le había regalado a Ichigo la eternidad.

Y él. . . llámenle instinto o una reacción al saber que él le pertenecía, pero el Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el mundo con tal de encontrarla y tenerla a su lado una vez más y probar su sangre. . .

Porque desde que él era un ser eterno, inmortal, también se volvió adicto al carmesí de su dueña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Este cap fue extraído de mi primera colección de one-shots: Without you. El capítulo siete: And I'd give up forever to touch you.<p>

Pensaba… si se trata de que Rukia no sea humana, pues la idea de un vampiro es perfecta.

No le hice grandes cambios a este cap, si acaso fue prácticamente corregir la ortografía.

Es muy notorio, que esta historia está fuertemente influenciada por Blood +. Igual, la edad de Rukia me facilitó la idea.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Pureheart01**  
><strong>Jessy moon 15<strong>  
><strong>Katsumi Kurosawa<strong>  
><strong>Meikyo Natsume<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada.<br>un ángel,  
>un vampiro.<p>

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. a WEAPON

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VI: a WEAPON.

* * *

><p>¡ Le rogó como un tonto !.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía fama de problemático y verse involucrado siempre en peleas; chico rudo y hasta malo e insensible. Así es como muchos lo veían, por eso resultaba increíble que se doblegara ante esa chica y le insistiese tanto en que fuese su novia. ¿Y para qué?, para que ella lo rechazara sin más.

Kuchiki Rukia era la estudiante número uno de su grupo, que por cierto era el mismo del Kurosaki. Pequeña, frágil e inocente. . . era toda una ternura realmente y esa personalidad sacaba de quicio al pelinaranja, pero ni aun así pudo evitar el fijarse en ella.

Rukia era muy bonita, ¿para qué negarlo?. Quizá su silueta era delicada, sus curvas suaves y por tanto sus atributos mus escasos.

"Petit", decía ella. Pero tenía unas piernas de ensueño e Ichigo pasaba mucho tiempo mirándolas.

**~ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.**

Le volvió a insistir el Kurosaki, ahora más directo.

Se sintió como un idiota cuando la pelinegra le dio un rotundo "NO" como respuesta, sonando tan fría e indiferente. Ichigo se sintió imbécil, había sido rechazado, dos veces, por una chiquilla.

_"Pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza."_

Pensaba el muchacho.

Y se preguntaba qué había de malo con él. Bueno, su reputación no era muy buena que digamos, pero la mitad de la culpa la tenían los tipos que lo molestaban buscando pelea por razones tan tontas como su color de cabello.

**.**

**.**

Como sea, ese día, después de ser rechazado, por segunda vez, Ichigo regresaba tarde a casa.

Venía de una pelea; ya había anochecido y seguramente se perdería la cena, todo gracias a cierta pelea con los tipos de una pandilla.

El pelinaranja se quejaba de su mala suerte cuando de pronto vio un destello en el cielo, una luz que cayó precipitadamente. Se cubrió los ojos ante la intensa luz. Lo que quiera que fuese, había caído a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Movido por la curiosidad, el chico corrió donde creía que encontraría algo; un terreno baldío donde el humo le impedía ver qué demonios se había precipitado desde el cielo.

**~ ¡ N-no, no puede ser !...**

Susurró para sí el muchacho, sus ojos desteñidos por la sorpresa pues ante él, una mujer salía de entre el humo. Ichigo se quedó en shock cuando pudo verla bien.

Ante él, la chica que le quitaba el sueño, aquella que lo había rechazado: Kuchiki Rukia lo miraba con ojos fríos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al joven de cabellos naranjas.

La pelinegra sangraba y a ella parecían no dolerle las varias heridas que tenía, además, aquello se veía grave pues parecía tener metales incrustados en su delicado cuerpo.

**~ Ru, Rukia, ¿qué?... ¿qué paso?, estás!...**

Ichigo se acercó a ella sin lograr ocultar la preocupación. Más al estar frente a frente, el muchacho pudo notar que el metal no estaba precisamente incrustado en el cuerpo de la Kuchiki.

_"¡ Es parte de ella !."_

Pensaba alarmado.

Aquello no eran simples metales retorcidos incrustados en su cuerpo, sino alas de acero o al menos lo fueron, pues una de ellas se había desprendido.

**~ ¡ Rukia !.**

El Kurosaki no pudo ocultar el tono de dolor en su voz, y alzó la mano, tratando de acariciar una de las mejillas de la mujer. Pero ella se alejó ligeramente, mirándolo con odio.

**~ No te acerques...** -Le gritó.-** ~ ¡ puedo matarte !.**

La mirada del pelinaranja seguía titilando, llena de preocupación. Y en un par de pasos, con suavidad, el muchacho alzó los brazos, rodeando con delicadeza la pequeña figura de la mujer.

**~ Lo siento Rukia… lo siento.**

La mirada de la chica pasó del odio a la tristeza.

_"¿Por qué se disculpa… ¿por qué le preocupa que yo?... ¡ ¿por qué está llorando? !."_

La Kuchiki se derrumbó en ese momento; se aferró a los brazos del pelinaranja y lloró amargamente, lloró… lo que nunca había llorado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ Así que… eres un arma.**

Aquello no era precisamente una pregunta.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la terraza de la escuela, mirando las tranquilas y blancas nubes del atardecer.

**~ ¿Por qué…?**

**~ Fue hace un par de años.** -Lo interrumpió ella.- **~ Dijeron… que mi cuerpo era perfecto y que resistiría las operaciones, mejor aún, no rechazaría todos los implantes.**

Ichigo torció la boca al escuchar a la pelinegra. No había dolor en su voz… pareciera que a ella no le importaba.

**~ Los médicos creen que casi no he crecido desde entonces debido a los implantes y…**

**~ A mi me gustas así, pareces una lolita.**

**~ ¡ Pervertido !.**

El pelinaranja sonrió, más casi al instante dicha sonrisa se borró de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión seria, misma que a su vez se tornó iracunda.

**~ ¿Con qué maldito propósito?.**

Rukia mantuvo la mirada fija en el hermoso atardecer, ignorando el creciente enojo del muchacho.

**~ El gobierno debe hacer… ciertas cosas para mantener la paz en el país. No soy la única, Ichigo, ya ha habido otras antes y tengo entendido que los países más poderos tienen al menos una… como yo.**

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes. Si lo que Rukia quería era consolarlo, pues de hecho estaba logrando exactamente lo contrario, ya que la tristeza había terminado por invadirlo.

Un incomodo silencio los envolvió y fue roto solamente por el timbre del celular de la chica.

**~ ¿Un mensaje?.**

**~ Si.**

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

**~ Debo irme, me necesitan para…**

Pero la chica no terminó de explicarle, pues Ichigo inesperadamente la había abrazado con fuerza, sin intenciones de soltarla.

**~ I-Ichigo, ¡¿qué haces?.**

**~ ¡ No vayas !.**

La Kuchiki se estremeció ante aquella petición. Kami, era tan tentador, pero no podía, tenía una responsabilidad, un deber.

**~ Ichigo, suéltame, podría lastimarte… incluso matarte, yo, yo… no puedo controlarme.**

Más no importaba cuanto ella le advirtiese, él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

**~ Mi propuesta… sigue en pie.**

Los ojos de Rukia se destiñeron. Él… ese imbécil aun quería que ella fuese su novia y…

**~ Di que si, onegai…**

La chica no pudo responder, la voz se le había apagado y en cambio un ligero movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para hacer feliz al muchacho y que este la abrazara con más fuerza aún.

Luego, él buscó los labios femeninos, tomándolos en un tranquilo y suave beso.

**~ Ichigo, debo irme…**

Él la soltó lentamente.

**~ Te veo mañana.**

Ella asintió e inmediatamente después desplegó sus alas de acero, desgarrando parte de su uniforme.

**~ ¡ Te ves hermosa !.**

Le dijo él, con total sinceridad en su voz, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de ojos violetas.

**~ Baka !.**

Sin más, la chica se elevó por el cielo, desapareciendo en segundos de la vista del Kurosaki.

Rukia sobrevolaba a gran velocidad la ciudad; una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro, así como el carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas. Y su corazón latiéndole alocado como nunca.

Lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de la pequeña mujer, lágrimas de alegría, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como lo que ya no era… se sentía humana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Esta historia está basada en Saikano. Sencillamente porque Ichigo y Rukia me recuerdan un poco a Shu y Chise, más que nada por la estatura ^0^'.<p>

Pues la idea me pareció atractiva, de hecho, el primer cap de Saikano es muy impactante, así que no pude evitar relacionarlo con el ichiruki.

Es muy sencillo echar a volar la imaginación y pensar en Ichigo y Rukia viviendo el drama de Saikano.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Pureheart01**  
><strong>Jessy moon 15<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Metsfan101<strong>  
><strong>Katsumi Kurosawa<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada,<br>un ángel,  
>un vampiro,<br>un arma.

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. a CLONE

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VII: a CLONE.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ¿Pasa algo?... estas muy callada.<strong>

Ichigo le acarició el cabello a su novia, quien yacía desnuda a su lado después de una intensa y memorable sesión de sexo.

**~ Nada.**

Rukia forzó una sonrisa que no fue suficiente para convencer a su novio. El Kurosaki le besó la frente.

**~ Nos casaremos en un mes.** -Le decía él, entrelazando sus dedos, besándole la mano y haciéndola prestar atención al hermoso anillo que adornaba su mano.- **~ Debemos confiar el uno en el otro, pequeña.**

Ella dobló las cejas con pesar; esas palabras la hicieron sentir más desnuda de lo que ya estaba.

La Kuchiki se esforzó por no llorar, pero las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus pupilas violetas, empujándose unas a otras hasta que algunas terminaron por escapar de sus lindos ojos.

**~ Ni… nii-sama no…**

**~ ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?.**

El pelinaranja torció la boca.

Siempre que ellos hablaban de su "querido" cuñado, era porque este había hecho o dicho algo que lastimaba a Rukia.

**~ Di, dijo que no me entregará en el altar… que no tiene tiempo como para perderlo en esas tonterías.**

La voz de la chica terminó por quebrarse. Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza, consolándola, acariciándole la frágil espalda, besándola; odiaba verla llorar, ¡ no lo soportaba !.

Apretó los dientes ante la furia que lo embargaba y le hacía hervir la sangre, hablaría con ese maldito imbécil, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a la mujer que él tanto amaba, ni siquiera el propio hermano de esta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla sufrir?.**

Fueron las palabras del pelinaranja, quien irrumpió en la oficina de Kuchiki Byakuya sin siquiera ser anunciado, o cuando menos tocar la puerta.

Ichigo estaba furioso y lo único que hacía era gritar, obligando al pelinegro a posponer la llamada telefónica que en ese momento hacía.

**~ ¿Quién te crees para entrar en mi oficina, gritando y reclamando tonterías que no te conciernen, koso?. Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad.**

El Kurosaki se postró frente a Byakuya, golpeando el escritorio fuertemente con sus puños.

**~ No son tonterías y me importa porque Rukia es mi prometida !.**

El muchacho prácticamente ladró aquellas palabras; sus amielados ojos lucían desteñidos ante la ilimitada ira.

**~ Escúchame bien, maldito ricachón, entregarás a Rukia en el altar así tengas que ir con camisa de fuerza.**

**~ ¿Crees que vas a obligarme?... ¿tu?.**

Ichigo sonreía con burla.

Pero el Kuchiki pensaba que ese chiquillo se creía demasiado si por su hueca cabeza había pasado la idea de que podría obligar a Kuchiki Byakuya a hacer algo que no quería.

La expresión del pelilargo le hizo ver al más joven que con esa actitud no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que inspiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

**~ En serio, Byakuya… ¿por qué te empeñas en hacerla sufrir?... ¡ es tu hermana, por dios !.**

El pelinegro torció la boca ante las palabras de su "invitado".

Estaba harto de ver como ese hombre la protegía y la celaba. No lo soportaba, era ilógico, era un tremendo error, ella no lo merecía… no alguien como Rukia. Y el Kurosaki siempre estaba proclamando que el Kuchiki no debía tratar así a la chica por el simple hecho de ser su hermana, que él, como el mayor, debía protegerla… pero lo cierto es que…

**~ ¡ Ella no es mi hermana !.**

Ichigo abrió la boca con sorpresa para luego cerrarla y apretar fuertemente los dientes, al grado de hacerse daño.

**~ ¡ Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? !.**

Susurraba le pelinaranja entre dientes a punto de sujetar al otro hombre y asestarle tremendo puñetazo, más aquel se puso de pie, más serio que de costumbre.

**~ ¡ Ven !... tengo algo que mostrarte.**

Apenas dijo esto, Byakuya salió de su oficina, con el Kurosaki siguiéndolo confundido.

Ambos hombres abordaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta la parte subterránea del imponente y lujoso edificio. El pelinaranja no sabía que el edificio tuviese instalaciones tan profundas bajo tierra.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, el chico quedó sorprendido y todavía más al ir recorriendo el lugar.

Ese era un laboratorio equipado con tecnología que él ni siquiera imaginaba que existiese. Veía muchos científicos trabajando allí, más conforme fueron avanzando, había menos y menos personal, hasta que llegaron a una sección totalmente restringida, postrados frente a una puerta de acero, misma que el Kuchiki abrió al ser verificada su identidad.

Lo que encontró allí dentro… ¡ era imposible !.

Las pupilas del Kurosaki se destiñeron, conforme avanzaba por ese laboratorio secreto veía cuerpos humanos dentro de capsulas, algunos parecían fetos.

**~ Son parte de un experimento de clonación. Todos estos "especímenes"… fueron un rotundo fracaso.**

Ichigo lo miró incrédulo. Que el supiera, los laboratorios de los Kuchiki se dedicaban a la creación de vacunas para distintas enfermedades.

**~ ¡ No sabía que jugabas a ser dios !.**

Decía el muchacho, inyectando un poquito de veneno en sus palabras, logrando que su "cuñado" sonriera.

Y eso qué el pelinaranja no había visto nada. Además…

**~ Ella lo valía…**

Susurró el pelilargo, dejando muy confundido a su compañero.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a la que parecía ser la última capsula… donde una hermosa mujer desnuda yacía atrapada, dormida… o mejor dicho, conservada.

**~ ¡ RUKIA !...**

Gritó el Kurosaki, apresurándose donde el cristal, preocupado y confundido. ¿Qué hacía su prometida allí?.

**~ De hecho, ella es su antecesora, la número cuatrocientos cuarenta y tres… mayor que la Rukia que tú conoces tan solo por un año.**

Ichigo se giró a ver al Kuchiki, horrorizado ante aquellas palabras.

**~ Qui, quieres decir que…**

**~ Así es, Rukia "nació" aquí.**

Byakuya se quedó mirando a la mujer que yacía eternamente dormida, encerrada en ese contenedor y viva, solo gracias al líquido en el que estaba inmersa.

Una insuficiencia cardiaca, así como su difunta esposa. Si esa chica salía de la capsula simplemente moriría. . .

**~ Al igual que Hisana.**

**~ ¿Hisana?.**

**~ Mi esposa.**

El pelinaranja lo miró confundido. Que él supiera, ese hombre no había sido casado, Rukia nunca dijo nada acerca de eso.

Byakuya adivinó los pensamientos del muchacho, así que se resignó a explicar.

**~ Fue hace mucho tiempo y fuimos felices por un par de años, hasta que ella murió porque su frágil corazón no pudo más... era tan joven y hermosa… y yo la amaba. Cuando ella murió… yo no podía aceptarlo, tenía que traerla de vuelta, así que invertí millones en la investigación que ahora ves. Fueron muchos años, error tras error, solo fracasos… ¡ hasta que creamos a Rukia !.**

Ichigo apretó los dientes y dobló las cejas con enojo. La última frase del Kuchiki lo molestaba, lo incomodaba.

**~ Pero ella no es Hisana. Ha crecido creyendo que es mi hermana, pero no es más que el resultado de un experimento... es un simple clon, tan distinta de la original. Como dices, el resultado de jugar a ser dios.**

**~ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki, mirando fijamente al empresario cuya mirada yacía clavada en el piso.

La expresión nostálgica del pelinegro al recordar a la mujer que amó, se desvaneció ante la pregunta del muchacho.

**~ Porque no puedo entender, no concibo que la ames tanto cuando ella ni siquiera es humana.**

Ichigo impactó su puño en el rostro de Byakuya.

Furioso, dolido. ¿Tanto la odiaba?; ¡ él mismo la creó, maldita sea !.

**~ ¡ No vuelvas a decirlo !.**

**~ No es humana, no merece que un hombre la quiera, mucho menos que la ame.**

Gritaba el pelilargo, ya fuera de sí. Entonces Ichigo fue cegado por la furia y se ensañó con el hombre, golpeándolo salvajemente hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente.

El pelinaranja respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse y no terminar por matar a ese bastardo adinerado.

**~ Nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Ella es tanto o más humana que cualquier otra mujer y yo la amo.**

**~ ¿A-aún después de saber que no es más que una simple copia?.**

Ichigo apretó los dientes. Sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar por el hecho de saber el verdadero e increíble origen de su prometida.

**~ La amo, no importa que. Me casaré con ella y la haré feliz, cosa que tú nunca has hecho por tu caprichoso orgullo.**

El muchacho se dirigió donde la salida, dejando aquel extraño lugar y al Kuchiki bañado en su propia sangre por los golpes.

**~ Los clones no pueden procrear, Kurosaki… ¿aun así piensas seguir con esta estupidez?.**

Ichigo se detuvo en seco, sus pupilas desteñidas ante el fuerte impacto que aquellas palabras causaron en él.

Más apretó fuertemente los puños. Él amaba a Rukia y estaría con ella sin importar lo demás. La haría feliz… aun cuando tuviese que renunciar al sueño de una familia. Rukia valía eso y más.

**~ Estaré con ella y la protegeré simplemente porque la amo… no soy como tú. Y te advierto que si llegas a decirle esto… ¡ te mataré !.**

Tras aquellas palabras, el Kurosaki abandonó para siempre aquel laboratorio y después el edificio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ ¿Qué te dijo?.**

Ichigo forzó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de su novia.

Su mirada ansiosa y la expresión preocupada de la chica lo ponían nervioso y lo entristecían al mismo tiempo.

**~ Mira, enana. Tu hermano es un adicto al trabajo que no puede regalarnos un par de horas, además es insoportable…**

Ichigo acarició los oscuros cabellos de la mujercita notando como ella bajaba la mirada, decepcionada de no haber logrado una mejor respuesta por parte de su hermano.

**~ Sabes, Rukia… al viejo loco, quiero decir, mi padre… le encantará entregarte, te quiere como a una hija, siempre lo ha dicho y… ¿te parece bien?.**

Rukia se abrazó a su novio, escondiendo el rostro en el fuerte pecho del pelinaranja, ocultando su tristeza y sus lágrimas.

**~ Claro… será genial.**

Rukia alzó la mirada, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los del muchacho, quien se sintió más cómodo ante la sutil sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

**~ ¡ Te amo, enana !... nunca olvides eso.**

**~ ¿Qué te pasa?... estás raro.**

**~ Nada. ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo decir que te amo sin una razón?.**

Ambos sonrieron. Ichigo la besó en los labios profundamente.

Él la haría feliz, no importaba si nació o fue creada. Rukia estaba aquí y ahora y agradecía que así fuera. . . la amaba y ella a él… y eso era lo único que importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Esta es la historia que más me gusta de esta colección.<p>

Se fue dando sola pues la inspiración fue grande, aunque el resultado fuese agridulce.

Hisana clonada. ¿Lo habían pensado?.

El parecido entre las hermanas y un poquito de Rei (Evangelion), fueron la base para crear esta historia.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
><strong>Pureheart01<strong>  
><strong>Katsumi Kurosawa<strong>  
><strong>Chik-yinyang <strong>  
><strong>Lisannette-chan<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada,<br>un ángel,  
>un vampiro,<br>un arma,  
>un clon.<p>

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	8. a SHINIGAMI

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo VIII: a SHINIGAMI.

* * *

><p>Ichigo no sabría decir por qué le atraía esa chica.<p>

Es decir, ella no era el prototipo de belleza juvenil, era bajita, de escasos atributos, casi plana, mandona y además le encanta fingirse niña buena, esto último lo sabía, porque a pesar de ser una dulzura con todos en la escuela, a él lo trataba con la punta del pie.

Pero aun así, él sentía cierta atracción por Kuchiki Rukia y quizás por ello, a pesar de los defectos antes mencionados, el Kurosaki podía ver ciertos detalles que hacían que la chica le gustase más. . .

Su blanca piel como la nieve parecía suave al tacto.

**~ Quiero tocarla.**

Susurró él para sí.

Su boquita coqueta cubierta de rosa, lucía tan pura.

**~ Quiero probarla.**

Se dijo.

Su cabello negro como la noche que desprendía un delicioso aroma a flores.

**~ Quiero acariciarlo.**

Insistió. Y por si todo aquello fuera poco, su figura grácil que la hacía ver frágil y delicada.

**~ Quiero protegerla.**

Ichigo cerró los ojos mientras sonreía sutilmente.

Esa chiquilla lo había idiotizado. El pelinaranja tuvo que aceptar ante sí mismo que, después de todo, Rukia era una chica muy linda.

El chico jamás hubiese imaginado que esa misma noche, su perspectiva sobre ella sería puesta a prueba.

De regreso a casa ya por la noche, Ichigo escuchó a alguien gritar de terror; la voz de un hombre, sin duda. Debió ignorarlo, pero su naturaleza protectora lo hizo correr a auxiliar al tipo. Recorrió un par de calles hasta encontrarse con la persona en peligro. En efecto era un hombre que venía corriendo hacia él, con el rostro desencajado de terror.

El Kurosaki no comprendió el por qué de esa expresión, era como si el sujeto hubiese visto un fantasma.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Tal vez el tipo estaba borracho, más pronto declinó aquella posibilidad.

El muchacho abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pues de pronto, girando en la esquina, una chica vestida de blanco levitaba y con una oz en la mano, parecía perseguir al tipo que venía hacia él.

Fue peor la impresión cuando la figura fantasmal se fue acercando…

**~ Rukia !.**

Ichigo se quedó congelado sin poder mover siquiera un dedo. Estaba en shock.

La hermosa chica que le había robado el pensamiento, levitaba hacia él con sus lindos ojitos apagados. Ya no estaba el violeta en ellos. No había… nada en ellos.

El corazón del muchacho se detuvo por un instante al tener frente a frente a la mujer. Imaginó lo peor, más contrario a toda creencia, la chica lo traspasó como si nada, como el ente fantasmal que era.

Ichigo no pudo moverse, las piernas no le respondían y solo fue capaz de escuchar los gritos desgarradores del tipo que la pelinegra perseguía. Luego… no escuchó más.

Con los ojos desteñidos, el Kurosaki bien sabía lo que había pasado a sus espaldas. Con un ligero temblor, el chico por fin había sido capaz de girarse y ver la más cruda escena que pudiese haber presenciado en su corta vida.

Rukia ya no levitaba, sus pies descalzos tocaban el piso. Ella lo miraba fijamente, aunque sus ojos seguían tan opacos como una noche lluviosa y su lindo rostro estaba manchado con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

El tipo yacía sin vida a unos pasos frente a la mujer.

**~ Ru, Rukia… ¿por qué?...**

Ichigo tomó valor para acercarse a la chica. Él francamente no creía en fantasmas.

_"¡ Pero esto !."_

Pensaba él, dudoso.

Más que un espíritu, la chica frente a él parecía un demonio.

_"¡ Un dios de la muerte !."_

El pelinaranja tembló ante la idea. La chica frente a él, aquella que le gustaba… ¡ NO !.

Ichigo estiró el brazo, tratando de tocar la mejilla izquierda de la mujer, más esta, de pronto, comenzó a desvanecerse, dejándolo solo, confundido, asustado y sobre todo con una inmensa tristeza oprimiéndole el corazón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día en el instituto, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar acorralar a la Kuchiki en la azotea y exigirle respuestas.

**~ ¿Qué fue lo de anoche?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Por qué tu?... ¿por qué precisamente tu?.**

La pelinegra lo miraba sorprendida y asustada. No por él, su fuerte y lastimoso agarre o por las palabras acusadoras que salían a gritos. Ni su mirada iracunda que, sin querer, la culpaba… ¡ no !... Kuchiki Rukia estaba asustada al comprobar que todo aquello había sido real.

**~ I-Ia… ¡ no puede ser !.** -La chica comenzó a temblar; lágrimas de desesperación escaparon de sus lindos ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas.- **~ ¡ Di-dime que no es cierto !. Que no hice nada, que tú no viste nada…**

**~ ¿Rukia?.**

**~ ¡ A-anoche soñé contigo !.**

Tras aquellas palabras que parecían un doloroso murmullo, Rukia se arrojó a los brazos del pelinaranja, llorando sin poder evitarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ Comenzó hace un año… yo creía que eran sueños, pero al siguiente día, en las noticias o al escuchar a la gente, me enteraba que esas personas realmente habían muerto, que yo…**

La Kuchiki calló, no pudiendo seguir, en cambio, ocultó el rostro en el pecho del Kurosaki.

Sentados en el piso de la azotea, recargados contra la reja, Rukia entre las piernas del muchacho, mismas que se hallaban a los costados de ella. Él le acariciaba el cabello, totalmente perdido en la suavidad y en la fragilidad de su pequeño cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo, buscando consuelo y protección.

**~ Mi madre me llevó con un monje del templo y él le dijo que había sido poseída por un shinigami a punto de extinguirse, que este se había fusionado con mi alma y que solo podía abandonar el encierro de mi cuerpo cuando dormía… y hacer su trabajo.**

Ichigo contuvo la incredulidad, así como el temblor al imaginar lo crudo de aquel relato.

Depositó un dulce y tierno beso en la frente de su compañera, quien se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto. Rukia alzó el rostro, como buscando una razón; el Kurosaki la miró a los ojos, sus orbes amieladas desbordando un mar de sentimientos por ella.

**~ Gomen !.**

**~ Ie… no es tu culpa, enana.**

**~ ¿E, enana?.**

La Kuchiki sonrió jovial. En otras circunstancias hubiese pateado a ese atrevido, pero ahora, por las circunstancias, el adjetivo la hizo sonreír al menos un poco. Y esa pequeña sonrisa derritió al chico, quien no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los de Rukia, la cual se sorprendió ante el fugaz pero delicioso contacto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos; su lindo rostro totalmente rojo.

Y no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, la chica volvió a acurrucarse en el cálido pecho varonil, confesándole sus temores.

**~ No quiero pensar en el momento en que llegue a lastimar a las personas que quiero. Mis padres, mis amigos…**

Con cada palabra, la Kuchiki se aferraba al pelinaranja.

Ichigo no soportó verla así; volvió a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos y a estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

**~ Eso no va a pasar… ¡ no lo permitiré !.**

Le decía él, cerrando los ojos para soportar la frustración.

**~ I-Ichigo, yo… podría matarte…**

**~ ¡ Yo te protegeré !.**

**~ Yo ya no soy humana, yo soy…**

Pero Rukia no pudo seguir, pues los labios del Kurosaki se habían posado sobre los de ella en un beso posesivo.

Él bien sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, pero no podía evitarlo. Él quería a esa chica, aun con lo diferentes que eran, a pesar de los problemas que ella le traería.

Aun a pesar de que ella ya no era humana… él la amaba y estaría a su lado… sin importar lo que le pudiese suceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Una historia donde Rukia viene siendo lago así como la enviada de la muerte. No es mi cap favorito ¬¬'.<p>

Quería plasmar un poco de la trama de Bleach, pero a través de un universo alterno.

Así pues, Rukia es un shinigami, aunque no tan "buena" como en la trama original.

Aquí, me imagino a la Kuchiki con el atuendo que tenía en _Fade to Black _al fusionarse con los hermanos -Dark Rukia-.

Si lo notan, esta trama es muy parecida al cap seis de esta misma colección, que está basado en Saikano.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15**  
><strong>Chik-yinyang<strong>  
><strong>Pureheart01<strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>Mei Fanel<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada,<br>un ángel,  
>un vampiro,<br>un arma,  
>un clon,<br>un dios de la muerte.

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	9. a DOLL

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

Capítulo IX: a DOLL.

* * *

><p><strong>~ ¡ E-espera, Rukia !.<strong>

Ichigo sujetó fuertemente las muñecas de la chica frente a él, frenándola de su necio deseo de abrazarlo.

Pero la cosa no era fácil, especialmente cuando la chica no vestía más que unas diminutas bragas blancas.

**~ Maldición, enana, ¡ no puedes andar así por el departamento !.**

_"Aun cuando me encante verte así."_

Lo que comenzó como un regaño para su linda compañera, terminó siendo un tortuoso e incomodo pensamiento.

El pelinaranja se quitó la camisa para inmediatamente después ponérsela a la pequeña pelinegra, cubriendo su desnudez. A Ichigo le temblaban las manos conforme abotonaba la camisa y es que, por muy recto y responsable que fuese, no podía apartar sus ojos de los pequeños montoncitos de carne de la mujer, mucho menos de los delicados botoncitos rosas que los coronaban.

**~ Maldición !.**

Susurró para sí el muchacho, dándole la espalda a la chica y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua; de pronto la garganta se le había secado.

**~ Maldita tecnología; ¡ puta debilidad de hombre !...**

El chico se recriminaba a sí mismo en murmullos, una vez más a causa de la loca decisión que lo llevó a quedarse con la linda pelinegra.

Sorprendente en verdad lo mucho que la tecnología había avanzado. Y los juguetes sexuales no podían quedarse atrás, ¡ oh no !.

Tenían que crear esas versiones modernas de las muñecas inflables; "mujeres" creadas con biotecnología. Lucían como mujeres, pero no lo eran y por ello no se les trataba como tal. No menstruaban y por tanto no podían tener hijos, eso era perfecto para los dueños. Pero a fin de cuentas no eran más que muñecas, simples marionetas que podían ser usadas, reemplazadas y desechadas; carentes de cualquier derecho o protección.

Y precisamente porque podían ser desechadas, fue como Ichigo pudo adquirir a Rukia.

_"Aunque la palabra 'adquirir' me cause asco."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, mientras veía como la pelinegra se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Y con ese contacto, haciéndole recordar cómo fue que ella terminó con él. . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ ¿Estás loco?, ¡ no puedes hacer eso !.**

**~ ¿Por qué no?... no es más que una muñeca, no una chica de verdad. Entiéndelo, Kurosaki.**

El pelinaranja torció la boca. Le daba asco la forma en que el puto de Uryuu, su amigo, hablaba acerca de esas… cosas, criaturas… ¡ como sea !.

Ah pero, ¿que podía esperar de un niño rico como él?. Tenía una amplia colección de muñecas, así que no le importaba arrojar a una a la basura.

**~ Además ella está defectuosa.**

**~ ¿Cómo así?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki, ignorando el asqueroso comentario del chico de gafas.

Ishida sonrió. Bueno, aparte de que los atractivos femeninos en esa muñequita eran más pequeños de lo normal (al menos en ese tipo de marionetas, considerando que todas venían equipadas con pechos del tamaño de melones. . . o más grandes), no sabía cocinar y por si fuera poco no lo obedecía.

**~ Siendo yo su amo y señor, eso es intolerable, además huye de mí, jamás he podido tocarla. Te digo, amigo Kurosaki, me vieron la cara al vendérmela.**

Ichigo ignoró las atroces palabras del peliazul, girando la vista donde la chica de la que hablaban desde hace un rato, quien sentada al borde de la ventana, veía el hermoso paisaje que regalaba el inmenso jardín de Ishida Uryuu.

Ella era una pequeña mujercita de figura suave y frágil. . . aunque esas piernas. . .

_"Son bellísimas."_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, doblando las cejas, enojado consigo mismo ante la descabellada idea que embargó su mente.

No lo pensó más. . .

**~ ¡ La llevaré conmigo !.**

**~ ¿Qué? !.**

**~ Ya oíste, Ishida… ¡ la quiero para mí !…**

El chico de gafas parpadeó un par de veces, mirando fijamente a su amigo pelinaranja.

Una sonrisa traviesa y burlona le adornó el rostro.

**~ Kurosaki, jodido pervertido, jamás lo esperé de ti.**

**~ ¡ Cállate !.**

Ichigo giró el rostro, tratando, sin éxito, de ocultar el sonrojo que le coloreó la cara.

**~ Felicidades, amigo, ahora eres el dueño de la muñeca más inútil del mundo.**

Por alguna razón que no comprendía, al Kurosaki no le gustaba la forma tan cruel con que Ishida trataba y hablaba de la pelinegra, más no dijo nada, tan solo fijó sus amielados ojos en la muñequita de cristal que el imbécil de Uryuu le ofrecía.

**~ Ella es Rukia.**

_"¡ Rukia !."_

Ichigo pensó. . . que ese nombre era hermoso.

Y se perdió idiotizado en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba el simple hecho de mirarse en los ojos de la chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El Kurosaki miraba fijamente a la mujer entre sus brazos, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a muchas dudas que tenía desde que ella llegó.

Por ejemplo, Uryuu le dijo que la pelinegra huía de él y que jamás había podido tocarla, mientras que con Ichigo, Rukia lo buscaba. . . buscaba su abrazo, sus caricias. . . y sus besos.

Y aunque el pelinaranja no la llevó consigo para jugar sexualmente con ella, sino para cuidarla, protegerla, cada vez era más difícil resistirse a tan encantadora y seductora criatura.

Había algo en Rukia distinto a las demás muñecas. Sus ojos brillaban desbordando vida, mientras que las demás no eran más que muñecas de tamaño real, creadas para obedecer y sin el más mínimo rastro de emociones.

_"Rukia es tan… distinta, casi humana."_

Pensaba el muchacho, acariciando los negros cabellos de la mujer, inclinándose para ser él quien la besara. Por primera vez era él y no ella quien buscaba aquel delicioso contacto entre sus labios.

Fue suave, sin prisas y hasta tierno. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del Kurosaki una vez que rompió el contacto, pues estaba convencido que ese había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Fue increíble, extraño, pero muy grato. . . el ver el carmín coloreando las suaves mejillas de la pelinegra. Pero más sorprendente fue lo que vino después…

**~ Kurosaki-sama.**

La sorpresa se desbordaba de los ojos del muchacho, ante las palabras de la jovencita.

Rukia nunca había pronunciado palabra alguna, una razón más por la que Ishida Uryuu la tachaba de defectuosa.

Pero aquí estaba ella, diciendo sus primeras palabras…

_"¡ Y son para mí !."_

Pensaba Ichigo con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

**~ Solo llámame Ichigo, pequeña.**

**~ Ichi… go !... Ichigo… sama.**

El pelinaranja suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa. Tendría que trabajar mucho con ella; enseñarle a Rukia que él no era su dueño, ni su amo o señor. Pero por ahora. . .

**~ No puedo más, Rukia.**

Decía Ichigo al tiempo en que tomaba entre sus brazos a la mujercita y se dirigía a su habitación, dispuesto a tenerla toda para él… y hacer con ella lo que desde ahora serían sus "juegos de amor".

Se resistió cuanto pudo por meses… pero no pudo más. La necesitaba, la deseaba… Quizás Rukia era una muñeca, pero eso no quería decir que no la quería, además después de esta noche ella sería suya… en toda la extensión de la palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará .**

* * *

><p>Este es mi segundo favorito de esta colección de one-shots.<p>

Aunque no fue planeado así, este cap tiene cierta similitud con el capitulo uno de la colección "Without you": Dear Rukia. Y de igual manera está fuertemente inspirado en el anime _DearS_, pero además también hay mucho de _Saber Marionette J_, tanto así que en algunas ocasiones utilizo el término 'marioneta'.

No sé, me es muy común imaginar a Rukia bajo ese concepto de "muñequita sexual" y a Ichigo como su dueño. Aunque sus personalidades no ayudan mucho ¬¬'. Soñar no cuesta ^¬^.

El siguiente cap es el último de esta colección, para el cual guardé lo mejor. . . LEMON.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Pureheart01**  
><strong>Chik-yinyang <strong>  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>ObitoUchiha18<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
>Hasta ahora, ella ha sido:<br>un fantasma,  
>un hada,<br>un ángel,  
>un vampiro,<br>un arma,  
>un clon,<br>una diosa de la muerte,  
>una muñeca.<p>

¿Cómo será la próxima Rukia?. . .

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. an ALIEN

**. She is… .**

De: **PRISS.**

26-OCT-09

01-ABR-10

Capítulo X: an ALIEN.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo siempre pensó que esos programas que hablaban de personas secuestradas por extraterrestres, eran una vil basura, simplemente patéticos… pero helo aquí, encerrado en una habitación muy extraña, rodeado de tecnología que jamás había visto y, aunque no era un experto, estaba seguro que no existía… no en su mundo.<p>

Pasó un buen rato pensando, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a todo esto y tratando también de convencerse de que esto era un mal sueño o que en el mejor de los casos, se había vuelto loco.

**~ Si, eso es !.**

Se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo en ese instante se abrieron las puertas de acero, dejándole ver a una despampanante mujer de largos y rubios cabellos… y enormes pechos, ataviada con un diminuto vestido cuyo escote parecía no poder contra el exagerado busto de la mujer.

Ella le sonrió para luego guiarlo a través de aquel extraño lugar. Ichigo vio pasar un sinfín de puertas a través de aquel pasillo. Entraron en una que le pareció cualquiera, y se llevó el shock de su vida…

Al menos otros cuatro hombres estaban allí, completamente desnudos. La mujer que hasta ahora lo había guiado, corrió donde uno de los varones, quien yacía recostado en una especie de cama, empalmado, cabe decir.

La chica tan solo se sentó sobre las caderas del hombre de blancos cabellos y horrible sonrisa, clavándose ella sola el miembro viril y comenzando a subir y bajar las caderas en una cópula desenfrenada.

Cuando la rubia se cansó de ese hombre, fue donde otro un tanto más tímido de rubios cabellos, repitiéndose el mismo procedimiento: sentarse en él y cabalgarlo hasta lograr el éxtasis.

Ichigo giró el rostro, hastiado con la imagen. Quizás para muchos hombres aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, pero para él…

**~ Tú sigues.**

El pelinaranja salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

Torció la boca; por muy hermosa y despampanante que fuese, él no podía más que sentir asco hacia ella.

**~ ¡ Aléjate de mi, perra !.**

La rubia dobló la boca, furiosa ante el rechazo de ese espécimen.

Presionó un botón en la pared y casi enseguida se abrieron las puertas de la habitación, apareciendo dos mujeres con la misma vestimenta que la primera, más estas portaban extrañas armas.

**~ Llévenselo… no lo quiero.**

Sin más, el Kurosaki fue obligado a seguirlas.

El muchacho se sintió como si lo escoltasen a ser fusilado y todo por rechazar a una loca ninfómana… ¡ que irónico !.

**~ ¿Qué hacemos con él, Kiyone?.**

Preguntó la más alta y de cabellos grisáceos.

La más pequeña sonrió traviesa.

**~ Llevémoslo con ella… es la única que no ha cumplido con su deber y esta es su última oportunidad.**

La chica parecía divertida con la situación y su risita perversa hizo estremecer al pelinaranja. ¿Acaso iban a ofrecerlo a otra loca?.

_"¿Qué soy?, ¿un juguete sexual?."_

Se preguntaba, furioso con la sola idea; preguntándose también como sería la siguiente mujer y si estaría tan pervertida como la anterior.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~ ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡ no lo hare !, así que llévenselo.**

Ichigo quedó sorprendido. Esa no era la reacción que él esperaba.

Frente a él, una pequeña chica de figura frágil y delicada, cabellos negros como la misma noche y unos ojos de un color que jamás había visto... ¿violetas?.

_"¡ Hermosos !."_

Pensaba el muchacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de tan encantadora criatura.

**~ No puedes negarte y lo sabes, ya has rechazado a muchos especímenes y solo una de nosotras ha sido fecundada. Si no cumples con tu deber de evitar la extinción de nuestra especie… serás desterrada.**

La pelinegra dobló las cejas con pesar, comprendiendo la advertencia de su rubia amiga a la magnitud de su castigo.

**~ ¡ Ya lo sabes !...** -Decía la rubia mientras obligaba al pelinaranja a sentarse en la cama y lo aprisionaba con una especie de grilletes de luz, tanto en los pies como en las muñecas.- **~ No puedes negarte esta vez… ¡ es tu deber !.**

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres, por cierto hermanas, abandonaron el lugar, dejando solos a los futuros amantes.

La pelinegra caminó hasta un extremo de la habitación, dándole la espalda al muchacho; mascullando sabrá dios que cosas, quejándose seguramente.

Ichigo la miraba atentamente cuando de pronto ella se giró, clavando esos hermosos ojitos suyos en él. El Kurosaki sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna. Ella lo miraba con frialdad, pero igual culpándole de esto. ¿Culpándolo?, ¿por qué?... él era un prisionero, él no había elegido estar en esta situación.

_"Aunque si es con ella, no me quejaré."_

Pensaba, preguntándose por qué esa chica, a quien acababa de conocer hace unos minutos, ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre él.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello, pues la chica se acercó, inclinándose hacia él para comenzar a desnudarlo.

**~ ¡ Hey, ¿qué haces? !. ¡ De-detente !.**

Le gritó avergonzado, entonces la mujer alzó el rostro, sus lindas pupilas violáceas deformadas a causa de las lágrimas. Ella no quería, pero la estaban obligando. Ichigo lo entendió con solo mirarla… ya no pudo quejarse más.

**~ Dime tu nombre, mujer…**

**~ No me llames mujer… soy Kuchiki Rukia.**

Explicaba ella con un ligero enojo.

El muchacho sonrió. Si iba a hacer algo tan íntimo, al menos quería saber el nombre de la bella mujercita que iba a utilizarlo.

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo… un placer, preciosa.**

Un lindo tinte carmín coloreó las mejillas de la chica ante las palabras de su "rehén" y se intensificó ante la sonrisa que este le dedicó.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de concentrarse. Volvió a intentarlo, arrodillándose frente a la pelvis del pelinaranja; con manos temblorosas, desabrochó los pantalones, dejando libre el semi-erecto pene del muchacho, quien a decir verdad estaba excitado con la situación… tener a una chiquilla hurgando en sus pantalones, era… bueno, una fantasía que muchos hombres tienen y él no era la excepción.

La Kuchiki apenas rozó con la punta de sus dedos ese extraño y nuevo pedazo de carne frente suya, que ante su fugaz toque pareció crecer y endurecerse aun más. Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa y retroceder medio asustada. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que tenía que hacer gracias a aguantar las largas anécdotas que Rangiku le compartía, pero esto… no era nada sencillo. Su corazón latía desesperado, se sentía sofocada… estaba asustada.

Por otra parte, Ichigo… era la primera vez que reaccionaba así ante una mujer. Nunca se había excitado tanto con un solo roce.

La pelinegra se quedó embobada, sin apartar la mirada del miembro viril. Era una especie de magnetismo, su natural curiosidad intensificada con la excitación y el morbo que, sin querer, sentía.

**~ ¿Rukia?.**

**~ ¡ Ahh !, sí, sí, yo…**

**~ Continúa!.**

El Kurosaki apenas podía creer que le había dicho eso. Y la Kuchiki no comprendió el delicioso cosquilleo que esa simple palabra provocó en ella.

Rukia rodeó con sus suaves y pequeñas manos la virilidad del espécimen, acariciándolo y recorriéndolo con curiosa tranquilidad, lo cual era una cruel tortura para el pelinaranja, quien se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir de placer ante las divinas, aunque inexpertas, caricias de su compañera.

La Kuchiki se guiaba por lo que alguna vez escuchó de la insaciable de Matsumoto. Así que se inclinó un poco más, introduciendo el miembro masculino en su boca.

**~ Ahhh !.**

Ichigo gimió más que agradado con el contacto. La dulce boquita de la chica, su calidez y humedad… y el toque de inocencia de Rukia… lo enloquecían.

**~ Ru, Rukiaaa !...**

Ella alzó el rostro al escuchar su nombre, clavando sus bellísimos ojos violetas en los miel del muchacho.

_"Dios !. ¡ No hagas eso, pequeña !…"_

Pensaba. Y es que el simple hecho de que ella lo mirase mientras introducía su pene en la boca… era una escena que jamás olvidaría y que irremediablemente lo encendía.

**~ ¡ Lámelo !.**

**~ ¿Qué?.**

**~ Si… como un dulce. Sabes cómo, ¿no?.**

**~ S-Sii…**

La pelinegra no sonaba muy convencida, pero igual hizo lo que el muchacho le pedía.

El Kurosaki empujó las caderas, echando hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir la lengua de esa mujercita recorrer su virilidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes; esa chiquilla los estaba torturando deliciosamente. Esa pequeña y caliente lengua lo recorría desde la base, delineando las esferas que sostenían su miembro para luego recorrerlo a lo largo y terminar lamiendo la punta.

Ichigo se retorció de placer. Era delicioso pero frustrante el no poder tocar a tan encantadora mujercita. Pero la tortura fue peor cuando Rukia rodeó la punta del pene con sus pequeños labios y succionó con fuerza.

El muchacho no pudo soportar tanto gozo y se corrió. Sorprendida, la Kuchiki despegó su boca del miembro de su compañero al sentir como un líquido salía de este e iba a parar a su boca. Tragó un poco y luego un poco más salpicó su rostro, lo demás terminó derramándose sobre la cama.

**~ I-Ichigo, que? !...**

Preguntó ella, limpiándose la cara.

El pelinaranja no decía nada, estaba rojo de vergüenza y de placer también, claro, pero se sentía mal por haberse venido tan rápido y no brindarle placer a esa chica que no hacía más que enloquecerlo.

Rukia lo encendía demasiado y no podía controlar todas esas emociones que ella en él provocaba.

**~ ¿Ichigo?... te hablo.**

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que el rostro de la chica estaba cerca del suyo, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos violetas que a él tanto le gustaban, y esa sonrisa tan linda que iluminaba su cara…

_"Rukia… ¡ me encantas !."_

Este pensamiento impulsó al muchacho a acercar su rostro al de ella y robarle un corto beso, un contacto tan fugaz entre sus labios pero que encendió una chispa, haciéndolos estremecer.

**~ ¿Qué fue eso?.**

Preguntaba la pelinegra, llevándose las manos para cubrir su boca, mirándolo realmente sorprendida.

**~ Un beso, enana. No me digas que nunca habías…**

La Kuchiki negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas del muchacho. Ichigo apretó los dientes al sentir el roce de la intimidad de la ojivioleta con su pene, que pareció despertar nuevamente gracias a aquel contacto, irguiéndose una vez más… ahora más duro, ahora más grande. El Kurosaki comenzó a mecer las caderas ligeramente, creando fricción entre ambos sexos.

Rukia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los del muchacho, sorprendida. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña?, ¿por qué ese cosquilleo la hacía querer más y más?. El Kurosaki sonrió. Esa chica era demasiado inocente… y le gustaba…

La Kuchiki imitó al pelinaranja, buscando más de aquel delicioso y excitante contacto entre sus partes íntimas.

Cuando el simple roce ya no fue suficiente, Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo aprovechó ese instante para empujar sus caderas y clavarse totalmente y de una sola vez en la cálida y húmeda intimidad de la hermosa mujer.

La joven chilló ante el dolor que la recorrió, como un pinchazo, y terminó abrazándose a su compañero. ¿Por qué la había lastimado?, ¿por qué dejó de moverse?, ¿por qué a pesar del dolor ella quería seguir y obtener más de aquel contacto?. Confundida y sin respuestas, siguió ondulando las caderas.

**~ ¡ Lo siento, lo siento !…**

Le susurraba él al oído; ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, tomando impulso y siguiendo con ese baile que terminó por encantarle y parecerle adictamente necesario.

Ichigo apretó ojos y dientes, tratando de controlar tanto placer… sin conseguirlo. Su espina se hallaba prisionera de la cálida, húmeda y deliciosa prisión que la intimidad de Rukia representaba.

Era frustrante que él no pudiese tocarla con sus manos que dolían de ese deseo… de esa necesidad. Y fue el placer en combinación con la frustración, lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para destrozar los grilletes de luz y por fin, atrapar entre sus brazos a la mujer.

Rukia se sorprendió de que el muchacho se liberase, pero ella no tuvo inconveniente en permanecer prisionera de su abraso, al contrario, le encantaba la sensación. Y más que atrapada, la Kuchiki se sentía…

_"Protegida."_

Tras este pensamiento, Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma de su compañero.

Más los dulces pensamientos tuvieron que ser relegados, pues la hombría del pelinaranja que entraba y salía del estrecho espacio que le brindaba, la estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Ichigo no estaba en diferentes condiciones. A cada segundo, a cada embestida, la vagina de la pelinegra parecía volverse más y más estrecha, aprisionándolo en el dulce y loco placer que no fue capaz de soportar.

Así, entre besos y caricias erráticas, Rukia sentía como un cosquilleo nacía en su vientre para luego convertirse en fuertes y delirantes pulsaciones que la hicieron gritar de gozo, torturando con sus contracciones internas a su amante. Ichigo no pudo reprimir los roncos gemidos, como tampoco pudo reprimir su abundante venida ante el inminente y devastador orgasmo que lo recorrió.

Aun con respiraciones agitadas, buscaron los labios del otro, uniéndose en besos largos y profundos que los llenaban de un tranquilo placer y saciaba la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente.

Al romper uno de los tantos besos, Rukia se percató que las muñecas del muchacho sangraban.

**~ ¡ Ichigo, estas lastimado !.**

El sonrió sutilmente, enternecido por la preocupación que ella le demostraba.

**~ No es nada, enana. Yo… lamento haberte lastimado.**

**~ ¿E, enana?.**

El sonrió para luego volver a besarla. Si iba a estar con ella, con gusto seguiría cautivo. Y si iban a mantener esos apasionados encuentros, jamás volvería a quejarse.

**~ Comprenderás que eres mío y que tu deber es satisfacerme, complacerme y por supuesto, fecundarme.**

El Kurosaki la miró fijamente. Con gusto cumpliría todo lo que ella le pedía, pero había un pequeño error, o mejor dicho, a la pelinegra se le olvidó decir algo…

**~ Tú eres mía, pequeña. Y nunca… jamás permitiré que consigas a otro hombre como tu loca amiga de grandes pechos… yo me basto solo para complacerte y tenerte satisfecha.**

Ella lo escuchó atónita y se preguntó quién estaría más obsesionado con el otro.

La intensa mirada del pelinaranja le dio la respuesta.

Rukia sonrió para luego besar a su hombre y aferrarse a él en un abrazo. Con el semen del muchacho aun escurriendo por sus muslos y su pene bien clavado en ella.

La Kuchiki comenzó a mecer las caderas una vez más, esperando repetir la apasionada entrega de hace unos minutos. A Ichigo pareció gustarle la idea y mientras correspondía los besos de la hermosa chica, se preguntaba qué haría él en el futuro…

Si desterraban a Rukia, ella podría quedarse en la tierra y vivir con él; la idea le encantaba. O si él era obligado a ir con ella a un lugar recóndito del universo…

_"Igual lo haría."_

Pensaba. Como sea, si ambas opciones significaban estar con ella, no importaba cual resultase definitiva.

En ese instante, Ichigo comprendió que por seguir a esa mujer, por amarla, sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del universo de ser necesario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

><p>Aquí la última historia y tenía que cerrarla con broche de oro, por ello… LEMON.<p>

Cuando se me acababan las ideas para hablar de una Rukia no humana, pensé: si no es humana, entonces… es extraterrestre, y de ahí esta idea.

Y luego recordé esos programas de estudios extraterrestres, donde hay personas que afirman haber sido secuestrados por alienigenas, algunos dicen que fueron… ¿violados?.

Total que pensé… si van a secuestrar a un humano (en este caso a Ichigo) y hacerle pasar por eso, pues mejor que lo disfrute, ¿no?. Y para complacer al pelinaranja… Rukia.

Por cierto que este cap tiene un poquito de inspiración en el anime Vandread.

Mucho después de terminar esta colección, me di cuenta de que me faltó narrar describir a Rukia como una sirena. . . quizás más adelante lo haga como un cap inédito de este fic.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Pureheart01**  
><strong>Maeda Ai<strong>  
><strong>ObitoUchiha18<strong>

Rukia es muchas cosas, excepto humana.  
><span>Ella fue:<span>  
>un fantasma,<br>un hada,  
>un ángel,<br>un vampiro,  
>un arma,<br>un clon,  
>una diosa de la muerte,<br>una muñeca,  
>un alien.<p>

**¿Cuál te gustó más?. . .**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
